A Good Night Sleep
by EmoJak80
Summary: Self insert vore short story


**A Good Night Sleep**

It was a cloudy day as usual in Haven City. You was about to head back to yours and your brother's apartment with the groceries you just got. You smiled as your (hair length) (hair color) hair was gently blown around in the cool breeze.  
"I better get home before the rain comes." You said as you put the groceries in the back and hopped into your (zoomer color) two seater zoomer and headed home.

By the time you arrived, your brother was about to go inside. He stops and looks at you, putting on that rare smile. He walks over to you after you've parked,  
"Hey (bro/sis)! Need any help?" He asks as he gestures towards the bags of groceries in the back seat. You smile as you hop out of your zoomer,  
"Hey brother! Yea I could use some help." You said as you started to get two of the bags. You're brother gets the last two bags of groceries and heads to the door, managing to get it opened. You walk in and shut the door with your foot after you both have walked in,  
"Thanks for the help, brother." You smiled.  
"No problem." Your brother says as he starts putting the groceries away.

After you and your brother have gotten all the groceries put away, you head off to your room and into your bathroom to get a quick shower while your brother makes dinner for tonight. As you bathe you wonder what he's cooking as you smell the aroma of the food. After you realize it's (favorite meal), quickly finish and dry off slipping on your (what you wear to bed) and run towards the kitchen to see you was right and help set the table.  
"I knew you would come running once you smelled what I was cooking!" Your brother chuckles.  
"Ha ha very funny, Jak." You said as you playfully punch his arm. You and Jak sit at the table and start eating.

After you two ate dinner, you are sitting on the couch watching (favorite night time TV show). Jak walks back into the living room after getting a shower and putting on his black night pants and a gray muscle shirt,

"Heh heh, you don't miss a single episode, do you?" Jak says as he plops down on the other end of the couch, running his hand through his thick long emerald blonde hair. The show ends and you smile at Jak,  
"Nope. I never miss a single one. The (name of show) is so cool I just can't miss it."  
Jak smiles at you,  
"Well it's getting late. I'm heading to bed. Night little (bro/sis)." Jak ruffles your hair then heads off to his room, closing the door.

3:00 am

You wake suddenly when lightning strikes close to the apartment making a loud crack of thunder. You breathe heavily, your heart is racing, and you wipe the single tear from your face. You crawl out of bed and head to Jak's room very quietly. You crack open Jak's bedroom door very quietly so not to wake him and peek in seeing Jak sleeping soundly. You tip toe inside the room, closing the door quietly. Another crack of loud thunder shakes the apartment and you fall to your knees covering your head and start whimpering. Jak wakes when he hears you hit the floor,  
"(Your name)? You okay?" He ask as he sits up yawning.  
You whimper as you slowly get up, looking down at the floor. Thunder erupts again making you cringe and hide your face. Jak frowns, knowing your fear of thunderstorms. He gets up and walks over to you and leads you to his bed and sits down,  
"You wanna go to your safe place?" He ask you. Rubbing your cheek lovingly.  
You nod your head as you get closer to Jak.  
"Okay." He smiles at you warmly as he takes your hands and slide them into his mouth and down his throat and starts to swallow you. You get pulled in shoulder deep then chest deep as he continues to send you to your safe place, his stomach. Jak continues to swallow sending you hip deep inside him. He gently rubs his throat, tilting his head back, getting help from gravity causing you to slide in knee deep. As your feet get to his mouth, he starts licking them making you laugh and squirm. Then he closes his mouth over your feet, pushing them on down his throat and into his stomach with the rest of you. After you're completely in Jak's belly, you move around after Jak lays back down on his bed, trying to get comfy in Jak's belly. Once you get comfortable, you yawn big and settle in with only the sounds of Jak's heart beat and his lungs as he breathes and his other organs at work. When Jak feels you settle, he pulls the covers over his bugling belly, rubbing where you head is, smiling.  
"Good night, (your name). Sleep well. I love you." He whispers as he rubs his belly lovingly. He yawns then falls to sleep knowing you're safe and sound within his being.


End file.
